


Home Sweet What?

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara liked to play house.  Tristan supposed it reminded her of having a family, but he always felt a little lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet What?

Tara liked to play house. Tristan supposed it reminded her of having a family, but he always felt a little lost.

“You be the father, and I’ll be the mother, and Cassily will be our baby.” Tara placed the well worn doll onto the platter that was to serve as her cradle and smiled.

‘I don’t know how to play the father,’ he wanted to say, but he’d lost that argument before. He nodded instead.

“Oh no,” she proclaimed with drama and an underlying hint of mischief. “Our poor baby is crying and I am too busy with the laundry to quiet her!”

“What do I do?”

“Pick her up, Father!”

He picked up the doll, trying to copy the matrons he’d seen with smaller children. Tara grinned, forgetting she was meant to be carrying laundry and clapping her hands together in delight.

“Oh, she just wanted to see you, how sweet! Now you should talk to her.”

Now he was really out of his element. He didn’t know how fathers talked, and couldn’t even remember anything from when he had been a baby. He thought of stern Sister Annalise, and her no-nonsense approach to criers.

“Are you making trouble, little one?” He frowned carefully at the doll. “We are very busy and don’t have time for you to be special today.”

“Tristan!” She sighed in exasperation, snatching the doll away. “That’s not right at all.”

“Oh. Well. Can we play school instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
